1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle speed limit display device that displays a speed limit indicated on a traffic sign to an occupant (mainly a driver) of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A traffic sign (a road sign) that displays information related to a speed limit for a vehicle traveling on a road is installed on the road. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-205160 (JP 2010-205160 A) describes a speed limit display device for a vehicle, which displays a speed limit indicated on this traffic sign. This device recognizes a traffic sign in an image based on data of an image of the landscape in front of the vehicle that is captured by a camera mounted on the vehicle, and displays this recognized traffic sign on a display provided in a position visible by a driver of the vehicle.
There are cases in which an expressway is provided parallel to a general road. In this case, a camera of a speed limit display device for a vehicle traveling on the expressway may capture a traffic sign intended for a vehicle traveling on the general road (i.e., a traffic sign for the general road). In this case, the speed limit display device may end up displaying the speed limit indicated on the traffic sign for the general road on a display, which is undesirable. Similarly, a speed limit display device for a vehicle traveling on the general road may end up displaying the speed limit indicated on a traffic sign intended for the expressway that is provided parallel to the general road, which is also undesirable.